


In time

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Feelings, M/M, POV Second Person, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: You decide to give it a chance. You have your own reasons
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314866
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	In time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: “You came.”  
> Prompters: tackytiger and llap115  
> Word Count: 317
> 
> Thanks EvAEleanor for the beta work!

You decide to give it a chance because you need to prove something to yourself; and, even if you don’t want to admit it, you want to prove something to them (to him), too. Even if the Unspeakable training is a secretive affair.

When they tell you he’s going to be your Auror liaison, you almost faint on the spot. Embarrassingly so. You manage to sit down with dignity and feign indifference. 

You don’t know what to think when he brings you a glass of water, when you’re both alone, but it seems Potter can see through you.

Time has treated him well, you notice with envy (with awe), but he still gets under your skin like he always did. So you argue.

Time has made you more self-aware though; and you know deep down that you bask in his attention. So you don’t avoid it.

When the mission goes awry, and you sit on the cold stone floor of a grimmy cell, Salazar knows where, you regret some of the things you said. You regret not telling him you admire him (like him). You regret insulting him instead.

And you see his face, his hurt, on loop; like a moving photograph burned on your retinas.

And you cry, and cry, and cry. 

(You haven’t given up, but…)

And regret is everything you can feel, besides a dull ache on your heart. 

(You haven’t given up, yet…)

And you are dizzy with hunger, your brain is slow. So when you see his blurred face behind your fresh tears, you think that the photograph is glitching because he’s worried instead of hurt. You don’t realize he’s right there - until he touches your face.

He came.

“You came,” you sigh. And it sounds amiss, your dry throat hurts. But he came, for you, and you kiss him (and he kisses back) and it’s real.

You smile, like a loon.


End file.
